Tiny Dancer
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: What happens when Joker crosses paths with a doll he can't break because she is already broken? My first JokerxOC so please review and enjoy! (Rating may change later on!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey babies! How is everyone?! Well let me get to the bit where I explain this idea yeah? Well basically it's that I've been reading a few Joker/OC and Joker/Reader stories and I decided to try my hand at it! I really hope you guys will read and review so I know if it's worth continuing since it's my first Joker/OC. With that out of the way please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **1**

"1 and 2 and 3, and turn. Bend your knees a bit more Victoria, good!"

Audrina smiled at the row of little girls in their fluffy pink tutus, colorful rompers, and little ballet shoes watching carefully as they did their positions on her count to the best of their abilities. Her blue eyes moved down the line stopping on the smallest of her class, a little girl with black pigtails struggling.

"Let's take a break girls, Lillian come here please."

All the other girls moved away from the railed mirrors and scattered about the room in their little groups talking in quiet voices some taking off their shoes and rubbing their feet. Audrina kneeled down as Lillian walked over to her head down hands folded behind her back.

"I'm sorry Miss Prince."

Audrina placed a finger under the child's chin making her look up her brown eyes watery.

"Sorry? Whatever in the world for darling?"

Lillian sniffles wiping her eyes.

"I can't dance as good as the rest."

Audrina chuckled softly.

"You don't need to apologize for that darling, everybody learns in their own time even the best of dancers struggled sometimes."

The girl raised her chocolate eyes to meet Audrina's crystal blue ones.

"Even you Miss Prince?"

Audrina smiled and nodded.

"Yes Lillian, even me. When I was your age I had to work extra hard to get the hang of things and with just a little more practice you can be an amazing dancer I know it!"

Lillian smiled brightly nodding excitedly.

"I'm gonna be the best dancer ever! Just you wait Miss Prince!"

Audrina chuckled getting to her feet again.

"I know you will Lillian, just keep that dream clear in your head and practice then before you know it it'll have come true."

The girl giggled excitedly and went back to the failed mirror and started practicing the moves they had been doing. Looking at the clock Audrina sighed before clapping her hands.

"Okay girl's gather around."

The girl's all got up and hurried over standing in front of her making her smile.

"Now as you all know your first recital is next week, you all have your outfits yes?"

All the girls nodded smiled crossing their mouths and excitement glittering in their eyes.

"Good, now where do you all have your parents drop you off?"

"The theater!"

Audrina smiled as they all answered in a loud choirs.

"Very good! And what time are you to be there?"

"Six o'clock not a moment later!"

Another chorus answered her making her chuckle and nod.

"Excellent girls! Okay now go ahead and take off your shoes and put them away for the day, your parents should be here any moment."

The girl's all departed giggling and talking excitedly leaving Audrina to shake her head but turn back to the mirrors seeing Lillian still practicing.

"Lillian, it's time to go home darling."

The girl looked up at her with a pouty look.

"Just a bit longer please Miss Prince?"

Audrina smiled at the girl's determination and walked up to stand behind her at the rail.

"Alright, we'll practice together. Ready?"

The child nodded excitedly taking her position.

"1 and 2 and 3, now turn. Again 1 and 2 and 3, bend those knees Lillian, good!"

Their little session went on for another 15 minutes before Lillian's mother arrived, at first the girl was too busy asking questions to notice as they took off their shoes.

"How come your shoes are red Miss Prince?"

Audrina smiled at her shoes as she slipped them off.

"Because they are very special Lillian, they were from when I used to be a very popular dancer."

Lillian's smile widened.

"You were a star Miss Prince?"

Audrina nodded glancing up as Lillian's mom entered the room holding the girl's coat.

"Yes I did darling, a very bright star."

Lillian's smile fell as her little brows knitted together.

"What happened? Did you get hurt?"

Audrina shook her head getting to her feet then helping Lillian up.

"No not at all, I quit. I quit dancing and being a star so that I could share what I learned with brilliant little girls like you. Now run along your mother has been waiting so patiently for you."

Lillian smiled again before hurrying off to her mother then leaving the school. Audrina sighed lightly crossing her arms and shaking her head as she walked back to her dressing room that doubled at her office in the small building, carrying her silky red ballet shoes in her hand. As she entered the room she set the shoes off to the side before sitting in front of the small table in the corner that held a mirror and a few makeup items, she took her bright red hair out of the tight bun she'd had it pinned in and sighed contentedly as it cascaded down over her shoulders in soft waves.

"Much better."

She ran her fingers through her locks before moving on to remove the little makeup she had on but paused as something in the corner of the mirror caught her eye. Turning around she got to her feet and slowly walked to her desk looking down at what was placed on the top of a stack of papers. Sitting there innocently was a pure white rose with a lush royal purple bow tied gently around its dark green stem. Brows knitting together she tentatively lifted the flower as if it were a snake waiting to strike as she ran her fingers over the bow, memories flashed back into her mind making her sit down in her chair eyes locked on the flower.

It was her very last performance in Gotham City Theater of the Arts, and her last performance anywhere, and it seemed all the city's elite was there, hell maybe even all of Gotham, to see her dance. At the very end of the show when she returned to her dressing room with a bouquet of flowers, courtesy of one Mr. Bruce Wayne, in her arms and the sound of the crowd behind her she bumped into a man dressed in a suit and fancy leather shoes, she couldn't see his face because he wore a hat that cast shadow over his features but she caught a whiff of cologne. He growled an 'excuse me' before continuing to walk briskly down the hall.

She'd shaken her head and passed it off as one of the husbands of the other female dancers in the show and continued to her dressing room. As she entered she set the flowers down on the little love seat by the door and walked to her vanity table letting her hair down. It was then she seen it, tucked neatly into the lower corner of the mirror, a snowy white rose with a lush royal purple ribbon bow tied around its dark stem. That was the first time the blossom had appeared and when she'd asked anyone else about it no one had any clue, even the security guards that made sure no one got back to the dressing rooms that wasn't supposed be there was there.

Audrina was pulled from the memory as the sound of her cell phone going off made her jump. She set the rose down and grabbed her phone from the little purse hanging on the edge of the desk quickly opening the message, it was from one of the girl's she'd been friends with during her career, Elizabeth, that lived not far from the studio.

'Going out for drinks tonight, you game Rina?'

Audrina chuckled to herself shaking her head.

'I can't tonight Lizzy, I have to get ready for the recital and I have class tomorrow.'

She sent the message setting her phone down then looked at the rose, it'd nagged her endlessly since the first rose that she could never figure out who kept leaving them. She picked up the flower once more and carefully brought it to her nose letting her eyes flutter closed as she inhaled its sweet aroma a soft smile forming on her lips as her fingers stroked the ribbon on it. Opening her eyes she looked up at the white washed ceiling gently twirling the flower in her fingers under her nose.

"Who sent you little bloom? My own theater phantom?"

She giggled to herself.

"A phantom of the Ballet, that sounds silly."

She sighed softly inhaling the light floral scent once more still twirling the flower before jumping and gasping as a sharp pain came over her index finger making her drop the rose and look at her finger. As she looked at it a small bead of blood pooled on the pad of her finger contrasting with her light skin like a ruby on a sheet of white marble. She placed the wound to her lips and gently licked the blood away to get a better look at the cut before looking down at the rose in her lap a single thorn hidden just below the bow.

"How poetic, it's always the beautiful things that have thorns and sometimes even the innocent can be deadly."

Audrina jumped again at the sound of another voice in the room her heart hammering against her ribs but she kept it hidden as she looked around the room searching for a source to the voice.

"Who's there?"

Her voice held steady as her eyes swept the room again before landing on a corner of the room cast into shadow by the setting sun outside the window as a figure separated from the shadows making itself known. She felt her heart freeze up for a moment then start up again faster making up for the missed beats as standing not 10 feet from her was none other than Joker, his neon green hair neatly slicked back, his smiling lips painted bloody crimson a bit of silver glinting behind them, he was wearing a suit that looked eerily familiar, holding a cane in one hand and fancy leather shoes. Audrina locked eyes with him, crystal blue meeting steely blue as realization washed over her, his voice, the suit and the shoes, it was him that night when the first rose appeared, the man you bumped in the hall.

"Do you like the present Little Dancer?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow babies thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews! I'm glad you like the story thus far! I'm sorry if updates on this and my other stories starts to suffer as the month closes, Halloween is my all time favorite holiday and I'm taking two adorable kids I babysit out trick or treating so needless to say I'm still tweaking my costume. Okay! Enough of my rambling let's get on with the show! OH! And ps babies if at some point the story starts using 'you, yours, your etc.' instead of 'her, she etc.' I apologize I've been reading a good deal of Joker/OC/reader stories and I type without thinking at times. Okay now on with the story!**

 **2**

"Did you like the present Little Dancer?"

Audrina held his gaze silently watching as he stepped closer to her his own eyes searching for something, a reaction of fear possibly that he'd become accustomed to seeing thanks to his dangerous reputation, but not finding it as the redhead carefully lifted the rose and set it on the desk once more.

"So you're the one that left the rose that night Mister J?"

A look of mild surprise flitted through his eyes for half a second before a smile crossed his face, wide and intimidating.

"Yes my dear, a beautiful rose for a beautiful performance such a shame it was your final one I did so enjoy your dancing."

A purr like growl resonated deep in his chest that drew butterflies to Audrina's stomach but she forced it not to show keeping her eyes on him like a lioness watching a new coming male lion as he stalked near her until he was at her side.

"So why leave one now? I just teach children."

Joker chuckled moving a hand to grip her chin between his index finger and thumb forcing her to look at him still searching for any glimmer of fear or any emotion at all but all he found was blank careful eyes, even her posture was still relaxed under his touch and gaze, she was challenging him and he was marveling at it wondering how far he could push.

"Because my dear Little Dancer, your dancing still fascinates me. Of course this rose comes with an invitation."

Audrina watched as he pulled a paper from his pocket and draping himself over her shoulders so his chin was close to her ear holding the paper before her smirking expecting a jump or flinch from the redhead but was only met with a shrug of her shoulders as they adjusted to his weight pressing on them earning a slight growl as his frustration bubbled.

"What's this invitation? All I'm seeing is a bunch of chicken scratch."

Joker clenched and unclenched his jaw, she was getting brave and clearly not caring about the risks. Forcing himself to keep the anger and frustration from his tone he looked at the paper.

"It's an invitation to come and be my own little ballerina, you'll dance for me when I want you to, you will do what I tell you, and above all you WILL belong to ME."

He made sure to put plenty of emphasis on his words pulling off her shoulders to stalk around her and see her facial reaction only to snarl seeing it was emotionless and her crystal blue eyes watched him close in a fashion identical to his just without red flames of rage flickering in them. He came to a stand still on the other side of the desk watching her leaning forward so he was gripping the edge of the desk giving a low growl sound again. Audrina crossed her arms over her chest leaning back in her chair taking him in, she could see the frustration flickering in his eyes and she knew it was because she wasn't acting how others would in his company, it was the same issue she had with any guy that tried to date her, she could control her emotions and hide them extremely well.

"No."

That did it, with an animalistic snarl Joker lurched forward at her grabbing her chin roughly expecting some sort of reaction but all he got was her arms bracing her against the armrests so she didn't get yanked forward when he pulled her chin.

"What was that?"

Audrina shook her chin loose and got to her feet grabbing her purse and phone turning her back to him, a stupid move for anyone with half a brain, quickly pulling her hair up in a messy bun.

"No, N-O no. I won't belong to anyone except myself and I'm not going to be some little trinket of yours so with that Mr. Joker I say good evening to you."

As she spoke she walked around him pausing to grab her ballet shoes giving him enough time to grab her arm in a bruising grip a wicked smile on his lips as his eyes flooded with rage.

"Nobody tells me no and gets out without paying a price, little Audrina, even you should know this but because you clearly don't understand that I'm givin' you one more chance. You're coming with me and you will be mine."

Audrina looked him right in the eyes her face set emotionless and her lips in a tight line.

"And once again I am telling you no."

Another snarl ripped from his chest as his hand wrapped around her throat pinning her to the wall constricting her windpipe, something flickered in her eyes but it was gone before he could catch it as she closed them her body relaxing leaving him slightly confused. Taking the opportunity she brought her leg up knocking his knees from under him forcing him to let go as he fell back onto the floor the redhead standing over him hands on her hips.

"You aren't going to muscle me into doing what you want. Now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving."

With that she turned on her heel and left the room leaving Joker seething on the floor but in the back of his mind he was impressed and intrigued by her strength. He got to his feet and went to the window looking out in time to see Audrina walking down the street calling a cab then pausing long enough to look up at him, her red locks seeming to glow and dance like embers as the rays of the setting sun hit them while the evening breeze rustled the red tendrils, before getting into the cab which drove off. Joker smirked letting a growl escape his chest.

"Alright little gazelle, the chase is on."

Once the cab's tail lights were out of sight he moved away from the window and left the building plans already whipping around his head like flies and wasps. In the cab Audrina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and winced as the action activated the red marks forming on her neck. She closed her eyes taking her hair down and fixing it so it hid a majority of the marks before taking out her phone, she scrolled through the contacts until she found the one she was after and pressed the call button holding it to her ear.

"Alfred is Bruce there?"

She listened for a moment examine her nails before sighing again.

"I'm afraid not Miss Prince, it would seem he just stepped out. I was under the assumption he was going to meet you at the dance studio."

Audrina looked at her watch before glancing out the window.

"That's why I was calling, he doesn't need to meet me there, I'm heading to my apartment then the restaurant. If he comes back let him know for me?"

"Of course Miss Prince."

Audrina smiled.

"Thanks Alfred, have a good evening."

"You as well Miss Prince."

She chuckled softly as she hung up the phone tucking it into her purse then taking out a ten dollar bill from her wallet as the cab stopped outside her apartment building. She gave the cabby the bill before getting out.

"Keep the change."

The man thanked her before driving off as she walked into the building pausing at the desk to get her mail. The older woman behind the desk smiled sweetly at her handing her a few envelopes and a box making her smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Harris, have a good evening."

Mrs. Harris returned the words before turning back to organizing the other mail as Audrina climbed the stairs to her floor taking her keys from her purse and unlocking the door with had gold letters saying 2B. She stepped inside looking over the envelopes in her hands before setting them aside and opening the box smiling as she found her dress for the class recital inside. Setting the box aside she walked to the kitchen humming to herself as she rummaged through the refrigerator making a mental note to clear out the half empty take out containers as she took out a bottle of orange soda.

Back at the table with her purse her phone started ringing making her sigh and walk over grabbing and answering without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Audrina? I'm sorry I missed your call earlier, I was making some last minute stops before I met you at the studio."

Audrina smiled leaning on the table.

"It's okay Bruce, I wouldn't have been there anyway...something came up and I chose not to stay."

Bruce was quiet for a second taking in her tone.

"Did something happen?"

Audrina shook her head despite knowing he couldn't see.

"No, nothing to worry about. Anyway should we just meet at the restaurant?"

She heard Bruce sigh making her smile fade.

"What? Did something come up?"

"No, I just wish you'd tell me if you're having troubles at the school."

Audrina rolled her eyes walking to the living room and flopped down on the couch turning on the tv.

"It was nothing, just a guy thinking he had a chance with me now that I'm not famous."

Bruce was quiet for another moment before speaking.

"That's it?"

Audrina nodded grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

"Yes that's it, nothing's threatening the studio I handled it."

Bruce let out a sigh that sounded a little more relaxed.

"Alright. Tell you what I'm not far away I'll stop by and pick you up."

Audrina smiled getting to her feet as she turned the tv on.

"Alright sounds like a plan. I'll see you in a few."

She heard a chuckle before she hung up and tossed her phone onto the couch disappearing into her room to change unaware of the story on the news talking about the murder of a mob boss with a message addressed to an unknown Little Dancer. It took a few moments to change but when she came back the news was over and the tv was playing some rerun of a show called Babydoll making her roll her eyes and switch it off. Ten minutes later Audrina was climbing in the passenger seat of Bruce's car smiling at him.

"Thanks for the lift Bruce, you really didn't have to pick me up."

Bruce Wayne smiled at her as she put her seatbelt on.

"What no hello? I was just around the corner anyway, I called you after Alfred told me not to go to the studio."

Audrina rolled her eyes but kept her smile. Bruce Wayne was about the only man that got to see her loosen up enough to smile and joke but only because they'd been friends since they were kids. Bruce glanced at her as he started driving.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Audrina shook her head letting out an annoyed sigh.

"I told you it was nothing okay? Just some guy that liked my dancing during my performing days that thought he could sweet talk me."

Bruce didn't look convinced as he stared at the road.

"Are those marks on your neck his way of sweet talking you?"

Audrina's hand shot up to her neck feeling the skin peeking from under the choker she'd chosen to wear.

"I-I guess. Don't worry Bruce, I handled it now can we please drop the topic?"

Bruce looked reluctant but eventually sighed and let the topic drop as he stopped the car before getting out and handed the keys to the valet then coming around and helping Audrina out. As they walked into the restaurant everyone in the place it seemed starred or broke their necks trying to stare at them making Audrina grit her teeth and blush faintly as they were led to their table. Once they were sat down and drinks ordered the redhead looked at Bruce folding her hands over her menu.

"So with that topic out of your mind on to what I wanted to talk to you about."

Bruce cracked an amused smile looking at her over his menu.

"What is it this time?"

Audrina rolled her eyes.

"You make it sound like I ask you for favors all the time. No this time I am though, my class has a recital next week at the theater and we have a box reserved, as co-owner of the school I took it upon myself to extend the invitation to you. It would bring in the crowd knowing someone of your status is showing up and the children always love it when you visit. What do you say? For them?"

Bruce folded his menu pretending to look unsure about it.

"Will you be dancing?"

Audrina brushed her bangs behind her ear with one hand while she lifted her wine glass to her lips with the other taking a sip of the red liquid.

"Not this time, it's just the students so I stand off to the side and help when I'm needed. That's not a deal breaker is it?"

Bruce cracked a smile shaking his head.

"Not at all, I'll be there."

Audrina smiled brightly.

"Thanks Bruce I owe you one."

Across the city Joker paced the length of his VIP booth office tossing a knife up and down in one hand while in the other he looked at a tracker as the little green dot flashed at him having stayed still for nearly twenty minutes now. The door to the office opened making him pause in pacing but not tossing the knife even as he looked over at the door, a twisted smile crossing his lips seeing his right hand man, Johnny Frost, in the doorway.

"We have her location boss, there are men placed and waiting as well as undercover ones inside all waitin' for your word."

Joker let out a cackle as he tossed the tracker onto the desk then gripped the knife tightly by the handle looking at his reflection in the flat of the blade while his thumb lightly ran down the sharp edge drawing out a thin line of beading blood.

"Exilent. Be sure they know I want her here in one piece and unharmed, if I find even one mark on her the rat responsible will pay dearly."

His last words were a growl that made even Frost internally shudder but outside he nodded waiting for the word to launch their attack. Joker looked at the clock on the wall his smile widening as the seconds ticked down to 8:00. As soon as the clock struck 8:00 he turned to Frost with a grin that would make the devil shrink away.

"Now!"

Frost nodded and turned from the room talking into a walkie talkie telling the goons to go through with their assigned roles. Back at the restaurant Audrina and Bruce were talking like old friends do over more wine and a shared over sized slice of German chocolate cake.

"You know I can still remember the time we were playing in the garden and I hid in the bushes and came out itching all over from poison ivy."

Bruce chuckled as Audrina giggled at the memory.

"I was scratching for days."

Bruce nodded still smiling.

"Yes I remember, I told you to jump in the pond to wash it off and you actually did it."

Audrina hid a laugh behind her hand.

"Oh I was so mad when I came out, you made me ruin my new dress!"

Bruce shook his head.

"Yeah but you got me back remember? You put mud down my shirt."

Audrina nodded smiling fondly bringing her glass to her lips before her eyebrows knitted together as a waiter came over and set a slice of cheesecake in front of her with a purple and green candle in it. The waiter smiled at her.

"This is complements of the boss Miss."

Audrina shared a look with Bruce as the waiter lit the candle and it began to spark making Bruce jump up and grab Audrian pulling her down covering her with most of his body.

"Keep down!"

No sooner did the words leave his mouth did an explosion fill the room sending splinters of table, shards of glass and crystal and silverware all over causing many people to scream and start to panic. Not a second later did a large group of men come in under the cover of gas masks and some kind of thick purple smoke. Bruce growled moving off of the redhead but holding her shoulders so she couldn't sit up all the way.

"Listen to me Audrina, you have to get out of here away from that smoke. You said there's a window in the bathroom big enough for you to climb out of do it and get away, and don't get caught!"

Audrina looked at him her eyes slightly filled with worry but her face was blank.

"But Bruce what about-?"

"Don't worry about me just go!"

He interrupted her and pushed her twords the bathroom getting to his feet to cause a distraction from her. With a final glance back Audrina quickly crawled to in the direction of the bathrooms. She was nearly there, the door just a few feet away, when suddenly she was grabbed by the back of her dress and yanked up making her scream.

"Put me down!"

There was a chuckle from her captor before a cloth was firmly placed over her nose and mouth.

"Afraid I can't do that girly, the boss wants ya alive."

Audrina tried to fight off the blackness pulling at her vision as the funny smelling wetness on the cloth invaded her nose but her limbs grew weak and her eyes started to droop the last thing she saw before blacking out completely was a guy coming at her with a cloth gag and a sack.


End file.
